<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Hour by WeirdyMcWeirderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023595">Final Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton'>WeirdyMcWeirderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble from the viewpoint of Dwalin after some of the events of BOFA. My sort of little fix it for Fili and Kili not dying together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwalin walks over to the foot of Ravenhill with what feels like boulders attached to his boots.  He stops and his eyes stare at the broken and bloodied body on the ground.  The lad didn’t deserve what was dealt him; neither did his brother.  The Dwarf knew the moment Azog’s sword entered Fili’s chest they would lose both brothers.  Fili was always where Kili was, and vice versa.  It wasn’t right to see the two of them separated.  Something horrible always seemed to happen when the two of them were apart.  The trolls, the stone giants when Fili crashed into the mountainside, when Kili was shot by Bolg’s arrow, when Kili fell down the stairs at Lake town, and finally Ravenhill.  Those were just during the quest; there was much more throughout their young lives.</p><p>The memory of Kili staring at Fili’s body in shock flashes through Dwalin’s mind.  It leads to the vision of Kili furiously rushing up the stairs.  Dwalin’s gaze shifts over to the stairs and follows them up to where they disappear.  The war hardened Dwarf follows the rock up to the outpost and he stares at it for a moment.  Taking a deep breath, Dwalin forces himself to climb up the stairs.</p><p>FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI</p><p>Dwalin stands on the stone floor with his eyes glued to the unmoving form of Kili.  He had never seen the lad so still before.  Slowly, Dwalin walks over to the too young, dark-haired, Dwarf.  He bends down, his gaze not missing the blood covering the Dwarf’s still chest.  It’s ironic that they both died from a stab wound through the chest.  Dwalin carefully picks the lad up in his arms, cradling him gently.  The older Dwarf feels his eyes begin to water but at this point he doesn’t seem to care.  Dwalin trudges through the hallways and down the stairs, the burden he carries far greater than the body in his arms.  The tears begin to fall sporadically as he walks the long way to the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI</p><p>Dwalin walks down the last couple steps and turns the corner.  His face is wet with the now free falling tears and he stops as he arrives at Fili’s body.  It seemed to be an insurmountable sin that the brothers had died apart.  Now, Dwalin has returned them to their rightful places; by each other’s sides.  Dwalin kneels down on one knee and gently sets Kili down on the ground next to his older brother.  He hears something fall and Dwalin looks down to see a stone.  Picking it up, Dwalin reads the Dwarvish rune: Return to Me.  Dwalin had seen Kili playing with it on more than one occasion and Fili had mentioned their mother had given it to the young heir as a reminder of his promise.</p><p>Dwalin looks over at Kili and places the rock in his hand.  He folds Kili’s hand back around it and fresh tears begin fall.  He looks up at the heirs’ faces and sees they are rightly facing each other.  I’m sorry Dis, but I believe Kili returned to whom he had always meant to return to, Dwalin thinks as he looks over at Fili.  The emotions becoming to much to control, between losing Thorin and the two brothers, Dwalin bows his head.  The heartbroken Dwarf rest an elbow on his raised knee and covers his face with the same hand.  A sob wracks through his body as he gives in to the devastation and grief consuming him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>